


Take Me Internally, Forever Yours

by skepticseptic



Series: Lee's Demon Shane AU [4]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Demon!Shane, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ryan totally has a fear kink, Same universe as Don't Be Afraid, slight blood, written in celebration of 200 followers!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 19:57:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13348413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skepticseptic/pseuds/skepticseptic
Summary: There was just something inherently attractive to Ryan about that sharp toothed predatory grin that Shane would shoot him sometimes, or how light would glance off of Shane’s ink dark claws and horns. They had yet to do anything while Shane was in his demon form, but Ryan was looking forward to that day maybe a little too eagerly to pass off as just a matter of curiosity.





	Take Me Internally, Forever Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Inspo song: [Nocturnal Me (Ghost cover)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=arl3P298Ztk)

                It’d been a while since the whole debacle of the demon discovery in the woods, and Ryan would be lying if he said he wasn’t still getting used to it. Shane had gotten a lot more comfortable in his demonic form around Ryan, usually taking it on whenever he was home at their apartment. It had its hilarious moments, like when the pizza guy knocked on the door and Shane had to scramble into the bedroom to avoid being seen, or when Shane continually knocked his horns off of the door frames for about a week straight. Just the last night, Ryan got to witness Shane getting stuck in his oversized hoodies cause one of his horns had went up into the arm hole. He’d stared at Ryan grumpily with his glowing orange eyes until he had stopped laughing for long enough to reach up and help the poor demon get unstuck.

                Ryan still got startled by Shane’s demonic features sometimes, especially when he wasn’t entirely awake or focusing on something else. Waking up in the middle of the night to find bright orange eyes staring back at him was incredibly disconcerting the first couple of times, but he’d gotten more used to it as the months wore on. With Shane’s other form, he was even taller than usual and he practically loomed over Ryan, which sent shivers down his spine for a lot of reasons, namely fear but also arousal. There was just something inherently attractive to Ryan about that sharp toothed predatory grin that Shane would shoot him sometimes, or how light would glance off of Shane’s ink dark claws and horns. They had yet to do anything while Shane was in his demon form, but Ryan was looking forward to that day maybe a little too eagerly to pass off as just a matter of curiosity.

                Ryan pondered this as a movie played on the TV across the room while snuggled up against Shane’s side. He probably should be playing attention to it, but at some point, Shane had dropped his hand from Ryan’s shoulder down to his thigh. Those inky claws delicately ran up and down the denim of his jeans, careful not to rip them but also enough that he couldn’t ignore the sensation either. Ryan shivered slightly as the touch climbed higher, followed by a gentle squeeze that made him gasp quietly. He looked over at Shane only to find his eyes still locked on the screen. He was clearly messing with him, so Ryan tried to refocus on the movie and not the claws resting on his thigh. He’d just gotten caught back up in the movie when Shane moved his hand again, dragging Ryan’s attention back to it as it continued its slow climb up towards his hip.

                The pressure of the claws and the anticipation was starting to leave Ryan as a panting mess, too turned on by even this simple gesture to actually pay any attention to what was going on in the movie. A small whimper escaped him when Shane squeezed again, letting his claw tips dig into his thigh just slightly.  Ryan looked up at Shane again, this time finding those burning orange eyes locked intently onto him and a devilish grin to match. The movie played on in the background, forgotten as Shane brought his other hand up to Ryan’s face, tucking a claw under his chin and tilting it upwards. Finally, _finally_ , he pressed a bruising kiss to Ryan’s lips, harsh and desperate in all the right ways. Ryan gasped into the kiss as his bottom lip was dragged between those sharp teeth, not hard enough to draw blood but enough to get a reaction.

                Ryan returned the intensity of the kiss as best as he could as he was slowly laid back onto the couch, Shane hovering just above him. He squirmed slightly at Shane’s unfaltering gaze, a slight blush spreading across his cheeks as Shane simply observed him for a few moments. Shane moved down slowly, obviously attempting to kiss down Ryan’s neck but his horns stopping him just short of his goal. With a frustrated sigh, Shane untangled himself from Ryan and stood up from the couch. Ryan thought he was going to go switch human now, and was about to ask him not to when Shane turned around and just picked him up bridal style from the couch. Ryan yelped at his sudden gain in height before wrapping his arms around Shane’s neck as he carried him back into their bedroom. Shane wasn’t even straining to hold him, it was as if he was just a cat or something. He suddenly ducked down to avoid the door frame, and Ryan held on tighter, worried that he’d slip and fall with how far forward he was stooped.

                Thankfully, it was only a moment before Shane was dropping him onto their bed and crawling back over him, immediately going back to his neck to continue where they had started on the couch. Ryan titled his head to the side, giving Shane more than enough space to work with as he pressed open mouth kisses along his neck, occasionally just barely scraping his teeth over Ryan’s skin. Ryan gasped at the sensation, moving his hands to bury them into Shane’s hair to keep him close.

                “Mark me, Shane.” Ryan whispered out. Shane stilled for a moment before doing just that, pulling Ryan’s shirt collar farther over and biting down onto his shoulder. Ryan writhed as Shane sucked a harsh bruise there, feeling his teeth piercing the skin just slightly. He moved a couple inches over, doing it again and again until the shirt was simply getting too much in the way to continue. Ryan untangled his hands from Shane’s hair and sat up slightly, pulling his shirt off quickly before getting a good hold on one of Shane’s horns and pulling him back down to his chest. Shane growled low and deep at the action, but made no move to stop it as he continued his path down, stopping at Ryan’s nipples for a moment to tease him further. He set a clawed hand down just over Ryan’s quickening heartbeat as he licked around the nubs, causing Ryan to arch up with a quiet moan. The realization that Shane could definitely end him right then and there didn’t lose itself on Ryan, those claws could dig into his chest and rip his heart out with no problem and that somehow turned him on _more_.

                When Shane was satisfied with the results of his teasing, he moved down again, scraping his teeth along Ryan’s stomach. His claws followed not far after, the gentle claw tips leaving goosebumps in their wake. They came to rest just barely under the edge of the waist of his jeans, tugging slightly as Shane looked up at him for consent to go farther. Ryan nodded quickly and helped Shane shimmy him out of his jeans, leaving him panting in only his boxers as Shane loomed over him. He got up for a moment to discard Ryan’s jeans onto the floor, followed by his own shirt and sweatpants. Shane was being tantalizingly slow about it, revealing the plates along his spine and the runes that trailed up from his feet and hands.

                By the time that Shane had rejoined him on the bed, he was hard as a rock, precum starting to seep through the front of his boxers. Shane laid a hand over his dick, the pressure causing Ryan to roll his hips up into it seeking more friction. His hand was soon replaced by his body as he moved farther up, grinding down against Ryan as they battled tongues. Ryan simply couldn’t take much more and quickly took his boxers off, guiding one of Shane’s wandering hands down to encourage him to continue what he was doing beforehand. Shane was careful with his claws as he wrapped his hand around Ryan’s dick, slowly stroking it as he kissed Ryan close to death.  He absolutely ravaged Ryan’s mouth before moving back down again to lick and suck at his head, eventually deepthroating it. Ryan moaned loudly, all trepidations about being noisy thrown right out the window as soon as Shane even touched him.

                One of Ryan’s hands was wrapped around Shane’s horn, the other buried in his brown hair. Ryan rolled his hips up, Shane choking briefly before adjusting and letting Ryan fuck his mouth for a short while. He soon backed off, his lips slightly swollen and spit slicked but that toothy grin was still as predatory as ever. Ryan shivered as Shane pulled his own boxers off and went back to stroking him. A gasp echoed from his mouth as something slimy and slightly cool joined Shane’s hand, wrapping around his dick. Ryan’s eyes rolled back into his head as the thing began to pulsate rhythmically around him, squeezing every inch of pleasure it could out of him. Just as he was about to warn Shane, the sensation stopped, and the thing unwound itself, but didn’t stay away for long. It left a sticky trail going farther and farther down, prodding slightly at his ass. Shane looked up from where he had buried his face into Ryan’s shoulder, asking if he was still okay to continue.

                Ryan simply responded by grabbing ahold of Shane’s horns again and hauling him up to be face to face, kissing him harshly full of teeth and tongue. A grumbling moan that almost sounded like thunder tore its way through Shane as what Ryan now assumed was a tentacle of some sort returned to its teasing. It pushed in slightly and then backed off, inch by inch slowly entering him and leaving him an absolute mess. It filled him more than anything he ever could’ve imagined, and it felt so deliciously good that he didn’t ever want it to stop. The tip of it quickly found his prostate, massaging it mercilessly as Ryan became a whimpering and moaning puddle, his orgasm quickly approaching. He could tell that Shane wasn’t too far behind him, his own low moans mixing in harmony with his higher pitched ones.

                Suddenly, the tentacle started pulsing again, and Ryan’s vision went completely blank as he had the most mind-blowing orgasm of his _life_. He was panting heavily, slowly coming down from his high as Shane followed him over the cliff, body going stiff before a warm rush of gooey liquid ran between Ryan’s thighs. His cock twitched in interest again, but it was way too soon for it to actually do anything. Shane’s tentacle dick thing retracted, and he rolled over to lay next to Ryan, both panting for a while. Ryan was starting to get uncomfortable because of all the slime stuff, so Shane got up and retrieved a warm, damp washcloth from their bathroom, cleaning Ryan up quickly before going back and grabbing the first aide kit. At Ryan’s confused face, Shane helped him get up from the bed and led him to the mirror in their bathroom. He gasped quietly before moving closer to the mirror to poke and prod at the dark bruises covering his collarbones and shoulders, wincing at the few places where Shane’s teeth and broken the skin slightly. Thankfully, Shane knew what he was doing and had him patched up in no time, both of them going back to the bed and snuggling. Shane fell asleep first with Ryan’s head resting on his chest, listening as his heart beat slowed down slightly. Ryan shifted, pressing a quick kiss to the end of Shane’s nose before snuggling back down and following Shane into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my fic!!
> 
> This was written in celebration of my [tumblr blog](http://www.skeptic-septic.tumblr.com/) hitting 200 followers! Feel free to come check it out if you wanna send me prompts, tag me in stuff, or just yell with me about AUs
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated :)
> 
> Cheers!  
> -Lee


End file.
